STOP
by Array Harmond
Summary: karena sebuah kasus di sekolah sudah di selesaikan, dan lumayan mendapat dampak baik. Bahkan tak di sangka-sangka resmi pula ikatan pada si Uzumaki Naruto dan adik kelas yang pernah di bullynya, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan apalagi yang akan Sasuke lakukan pada 'kekasih'nya itu? Sekuel MY SENIOR, SasuNaru, Yaoi. R18. Dont Like, Dont Read.


Bel pulang memang sudah berdentang sejak tadi. Terlihat sosok seseorang kini yang sedang menyusuri koridor kelas sambil menenteng tasnya untuk berjalan ke kelas yang lain. kelas dimana orang yang pernah membullyingnya duduk disana. Dia tak lain adalah kakak kelasnya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Saat di tengah jalan, ia bertemu dengan adik dari leader geng urakan itu dan gadis itu mengajaknya pulang bersama. Namun, si Uchiha ini menolaknya karena sekarang ia tengah punya tujuan khusus untuk kakak kelas tercintanya itu.

Dan wajah tampannya perlahan mulai menyeringai.

 **A Naruto Fanfiction**

" **STOP!"**

 **-Sequel from My Senior-**

Selama kejadian pemberhentian bullying terhadap Uchiha Sasuke, kini di sekolah Konoha tak ada lagi penggencetan akibatnya. Dan entah keajaiban apa, geng urakan di sekolah itu sekarang sudah sedikit disiplin. Apa mungkin ini karena seorang Uchiha yang secara pribadi sudah menjadi kekasih Uzumaki Naruto? Bahkan si Leader itu mulai menurut terhadap guru-guru di sekolah. Hanya saja yang tak berubah dari mereka adalah penampilan dan kelakuan yang suka berjalan bergerombol. Namun, bagi para guru, dengan disiplinnya mereka mengikuti jam pelajaran, sudah merupakan keajaiban.

Setelah tiba di tempat, ternyata Sasuke tidak cukup beruntung. Karena kelas Naruto sedang mengikuti pelajaran tambahan. Dan terpaksa, pria berambut raven itu memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar kelas yang suasananya hening ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian ...

Sasuke yang tadi menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding sambil melipat kedua tangannya ke dada langsung tersentak saat para kakak kelasnya keluar dari kelas. Mata onyxnya meneliti mencari seseorang berambut blonde jabrik di hamburan para murid dan ia sama sekali tak menemukannya. Bahkan hingga Guru Kakashi ikut keluar dari kelas.

"Ano, sensei—" Sahut Sasuke pada guru bermasker itu.

"Ya, ada apa Sasuke?"

"Ano, apakah dia tidak masuk sekolah?"

"Naruto?" Kakashi balik bertanya untuk memastikan siapa yang di maksud murid Juniornya itu. Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya mengangguk. "Oh, dia masih di dalam, sepertinya dia belum selesai menyalin tulisan di papan tulis." Ucapnya sambil akan berlalu sebelum ia menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Jangan pulang terlalu malam, ya." Bisiknya. Seraya menggoda bahwa ia tahu maksud hati Sasuke. Sasuke merona merah, merasa di permalukan sekaligus diremehkan oleh guru berumur 30an itu. Dan tanpa banyak kata, begitu lelaki berambut silver itu tak terlihat di matanya, iapun masuk kelas untuk menghampiri orang yang dirindunya ini.

Sasuke masuk ke kelas yang pernah ia pijaki sebelumnya. Dimana ia pernah membogem seseorang yang tak lain sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di meja dengan tangan-tangan yang menjulur ke bawah saat ini. Di lihat dari posisi Sasuke, nampaknya lelaki itu tengah kesal, lelah atau mungkin tertidur. Entah kenapa, si Uchiha ini juga tak membuka suaranya sedikitpun ketika menghampirinya. Namun, saat tubuhnya tepat di belakang bangku Naruto ...

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Ujar Naruto tanpa mengubah posisinya. Sasuke setengah kaget bahwa Naruto menyadari kehadirannya yang tanpa suara itu.

"Hanya ingin melihatmu, kakak." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruto lalu menerbitkan wajahnya dan kembali ke posisi duduk. "Aku tahu kau punya maksud lain." dengusnya sambil melanjutkan gerakan tangan di atas kertas putih yang ada di mejanya ini. "Aku dapat nilai merah. Aku harus banyak belajar dan mulai rajin mencatat, jangan menggangguku."

"Hn, Aku tidak akan menganggu. Aku akan menunggu untuk pulang bersamamu."

"Untuk apa?" Naruto memicingkan tatapannya. "Ternyata... kau punya maksud lain?"

"Jangan menuduhku tidak-tidak. Sudah cepat salin catatanmu." Ungkap Sasuke sambil memaksa Naruto untuk cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dan dengan mempoutkan bibirnya, Naruto kembali melakukan aktivitasnya. "Lagipula apa salahnya. Kakak kan sudah jadi pacarku."

"Aku bukan pacarmu, bocah Uchiha."

"Hee, jadi tanda yang sudah ku buatkan itu bukannya berarti kakak adalah milikku?"

"Itu kan karena kau yang memaksaku!" Elak Naruto tetapi terlihat blushing di wajahnya. Dan kemudian ia mulai sibuk kembali mencatat.

Sasuke memicingkan mata onyxnya dengan senyum dingin. "Kakak, apa mau ku bantu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara sedikit menggoda. Badan yang terasa seperti lebih besar dari Naruto kini mulai berada di belakang bangku Naruto, menjulurkan tangannya menapak ke meja Naruto seraya mengunci kekasihnya itu. Si Uchiha mendekat dan berbisik tepat di belakang telinga Naruto. "Agar kita bisa cepat pulang."

"GAAAAAAH! Hentikan itu! Kau jangan menggangguku!" Naruto bergidik dan mulai menjauh dari Sasuke. "Cukup diam dan jangan menggangguku kalau kau ingin aku cepat menyelesaikannya!" Ancam Naruto nyaris seperti ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak? Kini mereka hanya berduaan di kelas dan Naruto tak mau membayangkan kejadian yang sama terulang di tempat ini.

"Cih." Sasuke mengumpat kesal dan menjaga jarak dari Naruto. Berharap kegiatan kekasihnya itu cepat terselesaikan.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Kedua insan yang seakan sedang bertengkar tanpa suara itu masih terdiam di kelas ini. Naruto yang fokus pada acara catat-mencatatnya dan Sasuke yang terhanyut dalam segala pikiran, rencana, dan fantasi liarnya sambil tak henti-hentinya menatap tubuh kekasihnya yang manis itu.

Sepertinya, tugas dari Kakashi di kumpulkan besok dan Naruto lebih memilih mengerjakan di Sekolah dan pulang lebih lambat daripada ia harus mengerjakan tugas sekolah dirumah. Karena mungkin, Naruto akan ribut dengan adiknya yang cerewet atau mungkin langsung tidur sampai malam. Dan Naruto yang sudah terlelap tidur, akan susah untuk di bangunkan dan malah bisa jadi ia belum mengerjakan tugas dari guru bermasker itu.

Tak ada kata pasti dari si Uchiha seakan-akan Naruto merasa sedang sendirian. Sasuke sengaja menurut karena apabila rencananya terlaksana, dia pasti akan memaksa Naruto habis-habisan ...

Jujur saja, Sasuke selalu tidak tahan untuk memeluk tubuh seseorang yang ada di hadapannya itu. Ia bahkan berharap, Naruto juga menginginkan dirinya ...

'Agh ~ aku ingin menyerangnya! Aku ingin sekali!' batin Sasuke kacau.

Naruto menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang tadi sedang kerepotan menulis dan menatap keluar jendela. "Mendung ..." Desahnya. Sukses membuat lamuna kotor Sasuke hilang. Ia lalu berjalan kearah jendela untuk memastikan apa yang Naruto lihat.

"Benar juga." Ujarnya sambil menatap langit kelabu itu.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang." Ungkap Naruto sambil membereskan buku-bukunya kedalam tas. Sasuke berbalik menatap Naruto yang sekarang sibuk dengan siap-siap pulangnya.

"Tugasmu belum selesaikan, kak?"

"Ya. Setengah lagi. Nanti aku kerjakan saja di rumah kalau sempat." Jelas Naruto tanpa menatap Sasuke. Fokus fokus fokus pada acaranya sendiri. Sedangkan Sasuke kembali diam dengan gaya coolnya.

"Kakak." Panggil Sasuke.

"Hum?" Sahut Naruto tanpa menoleh padanya lagi.

"Apakah yang waktu itu, terasa sakit?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menggaruk pipinya, canggung.

Naruto tersentak dan menghentikan gerakannya. Dan dengan bunyi kasar mejanya ia menoleh langsung kearah Sasuke. "Kenapa sih tanya masalah yang begituan?!" ujar Naruto kesal namun Sasuke bisa lihat ada rona merah di pipinya. Wajah yang selalu di cintainya. Yang pertama ia setubuhi dan membuat Sasuke menggila. Perlahan, Sasuke meminimalisir jarak diantaranya dan Naruto. Hingga akhirnya, ia berhadapan dengan kakak kelas tercintanya itu.

"Sakit ya?" Tanya Sasuko sok polos sambil mengusap pipi berwarna tan itu. Dan bukannya marah, Naruto justru bingung dengan wajah Sasuke yang sedekat itu, membuatnya hanya gugup saja.

"I-Iya. Memang sakit tahu!" Naruto buang muka dari tatapan onyx yang membuatnya malu setengah mati itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ternyata dugaannya benar. padahal, Sasuke ingin 'melakukannya' sekali lagi. Tapi mengingat pengalaman Naruto tentang itu mungkin terasa mengerikan. Paling tidak, Sasuke harus menunda rencana liciknya sebentar saja. Ya, sebentar saja.

"Maafkan aku. Gara-gara aku, kau jadi terluka." Dan lagi-lagi menggunakan senjata pamungkasnya sebagai sang adik kelas.

"I-Itu ... itu, aku ... Gaah! Sudahlah! Tidak usah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri!" Geram Naruto. Sasuke yang tadinya pura-pura bersalah sampai tersentak. "A-Aku hanya tidak suka dengan caramu memutuskan semuanya. Ta-tapi ..." Naruto yang kini ada di hadapan laki-laki yang agak pendek darinya ini kembali memasang raut wajah blushing. Dan rupanya dengan polos Sasuke menunggu kalimat selanjutnya. "A-Aku, I-Itu ... agh, bagaimana ya." Gumam Naruto gugup sendiri. "Aku—aku, aku senang. Aku menikmatinya, dan a-aku juga menganggapmu pacarku. Ha-hanya saja—"

Ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika kedua tangan pucat menyentuh kedua belah pipinya. Mata sapphire melihat Sasuke tersenyum tulus.

"Aku tak sia-sia mengejarmu, kakak. Aku senang sekali, perasaanku berbalas seperti ini." Ungkap Sasuke sambil menempelkan dahinya kedahi Naruto. "Aku mencintaimu." Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan memejamkan matanya dan mulai mengeliminasi jarak antara kedua bibir mereka.

Di awali dengan ciuman pelan nan hangat dan bertempo sebentar, dan setelahnya, kedua mata mereka saling bertemu dengan sensasi yang bergairah dan lagi di lanjutkan dengan ciuman selanjutnya, Naruto membuka mulutnya di sela ciuman halus mereka, membiarkan lidah Sasuke masuk kedalam diamannya. Dan ciuman panas dan sedikit liar mulai beralun.

"Mnnnmhhhh." Naruto merasakan gigi Sasuke mulai menggigiti bibir bawahnya, dan sudah sangat jelas, nafas keduanya mulai berat bahkan air liur mulai bermunculan secara acak. Bahkan tak segan-segan, Sasuke mulai menulusupkan tangannya untuk memilin puting yang paling di carinya itu.

BRAK.

"Aaah ~ Hah, hah, Ugh—" Naruto sedikit meringis ketika Sasuke mendorongnya hingga kini ia terbaring di meja kelas. Ciuman semakin menjadi, tangan Sasuke semakin liar. Dan tak puas dengan itu, bibir Sasuke turun ke leher untuk mengicip kembali setiap inchi kulit manis yang dimiliki kekasihnya. Dan Sasuke dengan tidak tahu malunya, membuat beberapa kissmark disana.

"Mnnh... Agght..." desah Naruto tertahan ketika Sasuke mulai menggesekkan miliknya dengan milik kekasihnya yang masih berbalut celana sekolah ini. Sasuke menikmatinya, menatap mesum pada segala peluhan yang di terima Naruto.

"Uuhh... aaah... St—Stop ... Stop! Stop Sasuke!" Naruto membangkitkan tubuhnya yang nyaris lemah itu dan mendorong Sasuke dari atas tubuhnya. Membuang segala kepuasan Sasuke begitu saja. Nyaris saja Sasuke akan marah dan memaksa kalau saja Naruto tidak menunjuk kearah jendela. "Sudah turun hujan." Ungkap Naruto menyesal.

Zraaaaaaaassssh ...

Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri di teras pintu masuk sekolah sambil memandang air hujan yang sudah mulai deras itu.

"Haaah, ini gara-gara kau sih, Sasuke." Dengus Naruto sambil berjongkok lemah dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hanya hujan." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Hanya hujan katamu? Kalau aku sakit, bagaimana? Lagipula, rumahku jauh dan aku tak mau menunggu hujan reda di sekolah! Mana dingin lagi, brr~"

"Ck. Minta jemput saja." Desis Sasuke. Ia tak sangka kekasihnya itu cerewet dan seribet ini. Apalagi, Sasuke masih ada rasa kesal karena kepuasannya menjadi cerita bersambung ...

"Aku malas minta jemput. aku tidak suka di jemput-jemput." Jelas Naruto sebal. Sasuke menghela nafas dan berjalan menerobos hujan. "He-hei! Kau bodoh apa?!"

"Rumahku dekat. Aku mau pulang." Jawab Sasuke yang sudah basah kuyup disana. Bahkan Sasuke dalam keadaan basah seperti itu membuat Naruto blushing seketika. "Kau mau ikut atau tidak? Atau kau mau menunggu disini sampai hujan reda? Kalau begitu aku duluan." Basa-basi Sasuke dan kembali berjalan.

"Tu-tunggu! Aku ikuttt!" Naruto mulai menerobos hujan dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Dan tanpa Naruto sadari, dibalik punggung tampan Sasuke, si mata onyx menyimpan seringai mencurigakan.

"Huatchiim! Brr." Naruto menyeka hidungnya dan memeluk tubuhnya yang mulai terasa menggigil itu.

"Pakai ini dulu." Sasuke melempar handuk kecil padanya. "Aku akan siapkan air hangat dulu. Masuklah kakak, jangan berdiri disitu." Ujar Sasuke sambil lalu. Naruto yang tadinya berdiri di depan pintu mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk sambil menyeka rambut blondenya dengan handuk yang di beri Sasuke tadi.

"Pe-permisi~" Gumamnya pelan. Dan dengan seenaknya, Naruto masuk hingga ke ruang tengah. Dan Naruto tahu si Uchiha itu tinggal sendirian. Ya, Sasuke pernah bercerita padanya. "Hm? Apa ini?" Tiba-tiba mata shappire Naruto tertuju pada kumpulan majalah yang bertumpuk di atas meja. Dan dengan polosnya Naruto mendekati barang itu dan melihat-lihat, dan ... "Gaaaaah!"

"Ada apa kak?!" Sasuke yang kaget mendengar teriakan Naruto langsung buru-buru menuju arah suara. Dan akhirnya, Sasuke menemukan pria manis itu dengan wajah shock dan majalah yang berantakan di sekitarnya. Dan tanpa alasan juga, Sasuke dengan cepat menghilangkan kekhawatirannya barusan.

"A-Apa ini, SASUKE?!" Naruto marah-marah dengan wajah merah padam sambil memukul-mukul pelan dada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dan menghentikkan aksi Naruto dan berjalan untuk merapikan majalah-majalah 'gayporn'-nya.

"Hn. Ketahuan deh." Sasuke merespon kemarahan Naruto dengan nada enteng. "Aku hanya sedikit belajar dari majalah ini, kok."

"Dasaar adik kelas mesuuum!"

"Adik kelas mesum ini pacarmu loh, kak." Jawab Sasuke yang selesai merapikan majalah-majalah itu sambil tersenyum menyeringai pada Naruto.

"Su-Sudahlah! Aku mau mandi!" Naruto ngeles dan kabur dari ruangan itu. Ia takut akan terjadi hal yang di inginkan padanya melihat senyum mengerikan sang kekasih yang membuatnya tak bisa melawan itu.

"Hei, kak. Aku juga mau mandi." Sasuke mengikuti langkah Naruto.

"Ya, kau juga mandi sana." Naruto tanpa berpikir hanya menjawab seadanya.

"Tapi disini hanya ada satu kamar mandi. Kita akan mandi bersama?" tanya Sasuke. Membuat langkah Naruto terhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi yang di ketahuinya. "Aku tidak ingin kedinginan dan malah nanti jadi sakit, kak." Ungkapnya polos.

"POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU MANDI DENGAN ORANG MESUM SEPERTIMU!"

BRAK.

Naruto menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan menimbukan bunyi yang keras. Dan reflek Sasuke menutup kedua telinganya. "Haa... dasar. Akan kuberi pelajaran kau nanti." Ungkap Sasuke kembali membuat pandangan dan senyum yang mengerikan.

"Sasuke, aku sudah selesai." Naruto masuk keruang tengah sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Namun, ia tak menemui Uchiha itu disana. Apalagi, Naruto baru pertama kali datang kerumah ini, jadi ia masih belum tahu tempat dimana Sasuke berada. Akhirnya, iapun mengelilingi rumah untuk mencarinya.

"Cih. Sial. Aku jadi kedinginan begini." Umpat Sasuke kesal sambil sesekali menggosok tangannya. Ia tidak tahu kalau Naruto mandi selama itu. Ia terus menggerutu kesal, kalau seperti ini, sudah jelas dia yang akan down dan rencana Sasuke, kembali berantakan.

Tak berapa lama, Sasuke mendengar suara yang tengah menuju dimana dirinya berada sambil menyahut namanya. Mengetahui Naruto mencarinya, entah apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke, laki-laki itu mulai beraksi dengan pura-pura pingsan.

Naruto masuk keruang dapur dengan masih mengenakan baju handuknya. Dan tanpa aba-aba, ia kaget saat melihat Sasuke tergeletak lemah di tangga yang ada disana.

"Sasuke?! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Dengan panik Naruto berlari kearahnya dan menidurkan tubuh lemah Sasuke di pangkuannya disana, selain tangga kayu yang terasa dingin, suhu badan Sasuke juga tak kalah membeku.

"Kak... kakak—" Desah Sasuke lirih. Naruto hanya memasang wajah miris. Ternyata ia salah, karena keegoisannya, ia membuat Sasuke jadi menahan kedinginan seperti ia. Karena rasa takutnya, ia bahkan mengeluarkan air mata.

"Sasuke ... bertahanlah. Aku akan ambil sesuatu yang bisa menghangatkanmu." Ungkapnya sok tegar sambil mengusap air mata yang tiba-tiba itu. Dan perlahan memindahkan Sasuke agar ia bisa pergi mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya membuat kondisi Sasuke lebih baik. Namun, belum sempat ia melangkah satu langkahpun, Sasuke menarik tubuhnya dan membawa kepelukan badan yang terasa sedingin es itu.

"Ja-Jangan tinggalkan aku." Pintanya. Membuat Naruto jadi serba salah, ia bingung kalau seperti ini, bagaimana ia bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke? "Hanya kakak yang bisa menghangatkanku."

"Sa...Sasuke—" Wajah yang langsung merah seketika itu kini berhadapan dengan wajah Sasuke yang sangat pucat. Mata onyx yang menatap serius mata safir yang masih terasa salah tingkah itu, kini meluluhkan seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto tak sebodoh itu. Ia tahu arti kata 'menghangatkan' yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya itu. Dan perlahan jarak antara wajah mereka mendekat, menciptakan ciuman hangat yang terasa kasar saat Sasuke yang butuh kehangatan itu mendominasi dengan tanpa sadar mendorong Naruto hingga punggung Naruto membentur tembok yang berjarak dekat dengan pegangan kayu tangga ini.

"Mnnh, mhhnn~" Naruto mencoba meronta hanya untuk mengambil sedikit nafas, namun Sasuke kembali mengeratkan pegangannya di kedua bahunya dan seraya kembali mendorong, agar ia kembali pada permainan handal lidah kebanggaannya di dalam rumah indah sang Uzumaki yang rasanya sudah tidak ada udara. Hingga Sasukelah yang memutuskan dimana ia akan berhenti.

Dan ia menghentikan aksinya di saat ia sadar, Naruto sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk membalas ciumannya.

"Huuah..." Sasuke melepas ciuman kenikmatan itu dan meninggalkan benang saliva antara bibirnya dan bibir sang kekasih yang sepertinya sempat hilang kesadaran ini. dan bola mata sayu Naruto melotot sejenak saat ia mendapati Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau terjebak, kakak." Desis sang Uchiha menang dan dengan sekejap tangan pucat yang tadinya lemah itu menjadi bersemangat dengan menyingkap baju handuk yang meliliti bagian atas badan Naruto lalu kelaparan menciumi daerah disana.

"Sas~ aahhh~" Naruto merasakan sesuatu mulai menggelitik tengkuk lehernya. Badan Sasuke juga masih terasa dingin dalam pelukannya, tapi ia tak menyangka kalau Sasuke memanfaatkan kondisi tubuh yang nyaris dipertanyakan keselamatannya itu.

Ia juga bingung, dari mana kekuatan Sasuke yang kuat sekali menahan rontaannya dengan suhu badan yang harusnya sangat lemah itu. Dan bagaimana jika Naruto tak menemukan atau bahkan menolak segala cumbuannya? Ah, Naruto tak mau memikirkan itu.

"Ugh." Naruto melenguh saat tiba-tiba sesuatu menusuk, menyentuh kediamannya.

"Kakak..." Desah Sasuke tak sabar ketika ia merasakan kenyamanan di ujung adik kecilnya. Dan tanpa permisi, Sasuke memaksa menerobos masuk untuk memaksimalkan kenyamanan semua badan adik kecilnya. "Aaah, kakak. Kau memang hangat sekali." Desah Sasuke sambil menciumi puting Naruto dan merasakan kehangatan lain di jarinya yang asik masuk mengoyak mulut bahkan lidah Naruto.

"Cas—henhikan, ini hidak hepaat—aagh." Belum sempat ia berbicara dengan benar karena kesadisan jemari pucat itu, ia kini terlonjak lalu meronta saat Sasuke mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. Ia juga merasakan punggungnya terus bergesek dengan tepi tangga.

Mulai fokus dengan gerakan kenikmatan, Sasukepun mengeluarkan jemarinya untuk bertahan menggerakkan pinggul di tempat yang cukup langka ini. ia bahkan tak habis pikir akan melakukan ini dengan Naruto, disini.

"Hhh, Sasuke sudah—"

Lagi-lagi ucapan Naruto dibungkam dengan Sasuke yang mencium belah bibirnya. Menghentikan berisik dan raungan Naruto sekaligus menambah nilai plus untuk kenikmatan di bawah sana.

"Mnnh~" Naruto tak kuasa lagi untuk mengeluarkan suara dan sempat mengikuti permainan sang kekasih sebelum akhirnya ia berpikir, ada hal lain selain dirinya yang bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke. "Mmmnhhhh! Gaah!" Sasuke terlepas dari ciuman panas hingga melukai sang Uchiha.

"Berr—aaghh, berhenti kataku! Menyakitkan~ uggh." Naruto meraung karena perbuatannya tadi sukses membuat Sasuke marah dan membuat gerakan dibawah sana menjadi lebih cepat. "Uuhh, Sasuke—" Naruto hanya mengerang panjang sambil meneteskan air matanya. Naruto bahkan sudah tak bisa berpikir lagi saat dengan liarnya Sasuke membalas dengan hentakkan bertubi-tubi dalam tubuhnya diikuti dengan kocokan keras kejantanannya dibawah pengawasan sang Uchiha itu.

"Kumohon kakak, aku ingin kehangatanmu."

Tatapan sayu itu membuat Naruto bungkam. Dan akhirnya, Naruto hanya bisa tabah dan bersabar untuk menahan rasa-rasa aneh yang di dera tubuhnya.

"Naruto—"

Naruto tersentak dalam erangan kepedihan sekaligus kenikmatannya, dan ia mendapati wajah Sasuke yang sangat erotis, memejamkan matanya sambil mengucap nama kecilnya, terlihat Sasuke seperti begitu mencintainya dan mengindahkan suasana ini.

"Aaahh—aggh, Sas—" Naruto tak bisa membalas desahan kekasihnya yang terus memberi gerakan cinta di seluruh tubuhnya. Naruto mulai menggila.

Ia mulai hilang kendali dan membiarkan si Uchiha bermain sepuasnya.

Menggoda dengan sentuhan nafas yang Naruto rasakan di kejauhan telinganya. Kecupan sensitif di area yang bisa di gapainya, dan gerakan penuh ritme yang bahkan bisa membuat Naruto kembali mengeluarkan suara aneh dan seksi lagi.

"Uggh—Naruto, aku—"

Naruto bahkan tak menyadari suasana romantis terjadi di setiap kekasih mudanya itu memanggil namanya. Bahkan ia tak kuasa melihat ketampanan khas Uchiha terus memohon-mohon dan memeluknya.

"Aku akan—"

"Uwaaah~~Sasuke—aku juga, keluarkan." Ungkap Naruto terbata mengisyaratkan kekasih boleh melakukan pengeluaran spermanya di dalam tubuhnya.

"Ughh, aaagh, Narutoo!"

"Sasukee—aaaaaahhh!"

Keduanya saling berteriak di puncak akhir permainan. Melengkungkan tubuh Naruto dan menegapkan posisi bersulutut sang Uchiha. Dirasakan Naruto, sesuatu mulai menghangat dalam tubuhnya dan melumer keluar saat Sasuke menarik adik kecilnya.

Naruto terengah-engah, tak tahu lagi harus melakukan gerakan apa di titik lemahnya itu.

"Kakak~ Kau—hh, manis sekali." Sebelum pada akhirnya Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium pipi tan itu berulang.

"Haaah, haaah ... ka-kau boleh memanggil namaku saat kita sedang berduaan." Naruto menimpali dengan wajah malu-malu.

Sasuke tersenyum. Berbeda dari seringaiannya yang keseringan, kali ini benar-benar tulus.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya seduktif, membuat Naruto salah tingkah.

"A-Aku juga sama! Aku mencintaimu, tahu!" Ujarnya sambil mulai membenahi dirinya yang terlihat menjijikan tadinya. "A-Aku mau langsung mandi." Dan di susul dengan dirinya yang berjalan sedikit terseok untuk menuruni tangga.

Membuat Sasuke nyaris senyum miris dan tetap duduk di tangga. Memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk ia menahan hawa dingin kembali.

"O-Oi, Sasuke." Naruto menyahut. Membuat Sasuke menoleh padanya. "Ka-Kau tidak kasihan padaku, apa? Gen-gendong aku sampai kamar mandi. Aku juga tidak yakin bisa mandi sendiri."

Sasuke mengembangkan senyumnya dan mulai berlari kearah Naruto. "Aku siaaaap melayanimu, Naruto-ku." Ungkapnya gembira sambil mengangkat Naruto bak putri raja dan berjalan riang ke arah kamar mandi.

Mungkin akan jadi perdana mandi bersama yang dilakukan pasangan ini.

Dan entah mengapa, hujan ini menjadi saksi bahwa cinta Uchiha dan Uzumaki semakin mengerat, bahkan mungkin dapat menaklukan si pemimpin geng urakan berambut blonde itu atas kerja keras dan kesabaran sang Uchiha. Dan mungkin akan terus terjadi hal-hal romantis selanjutnya, yang akan menemani jalan percintaan pasangan berbeda umur ini ...

TAMAT

s


End file.
